A motor vehicle typically includes a multitude of components and systems that enhance the comfort and convenience of the driver and passengers. Such systems include, for example, audio systems having a radio, speakers, compact disc player, and. cassette player; climate systems having heating, ventilation, and air conditioning. components; navigational systems; etc.
Each of the systems typically includes an interface through which the driver of the vehicle can interact with the system. For example, control of a system requires that the driver of the vehicle input command information via the interface to which the system is responsive to vary a system characteristic. Each system may also supply information to the driver via the interface. For example, an audio system will indicate the radio station to which it is tuned, a climate control system will indicate the fan speed or the thermostat setting, and a navigational system will indicate location information.
Each system typically includes, its own dedicated interface. Thus, for example, a climate control system includes a plurality of switches, buttons, dials, etc. that are operable to control only the climate control system. Similarly, an audio system includes a plurality of switches, buttons, dials, etc. that are operable only to control the audio system.